James Albert Ranson
James Albert Ranson is a UTSEA Admiral, he took part in all of the UTSEA's wars since the 2460's. In 2492 he was awarded his own specialized Harbinger dubbed The "Dominion", though it has been destroyed after the liberation of Borelecava, he has since been reassigned to the "Europa" Early Life Due to Ranson's birth within the Government capitol of the Antarctosphere, and his birth within the Ice Core Families, he was always trained and educated to be a military and government officer. in Late 2462 he rose to the rank of Antarctic General, specifically after he single handedly killed 10 Anti-Union terrorists in the city of Prague. In 2478 years after becoming an Admiral he nearly gave his life in defense of the Kaiser and his comrades during the battles on Vyria against the Harchemps. Because of this, he was granted a status of Grand Admiral and became StratosTygo's right hand. The Sector Wars With the Kandlian invasion of the Sapphirian Sector having just begun, Kaiser StratosTygo ordered Three UTSEA fleets to Kanderarch, Three objectives were set: -Construct bases -Secure the Star Beacon -Destroy the Kandlia With that Ranson and the Antarctosphere was off to Kanderarch , however they met with heavy resistance by USR Epsilon Squadron, because of this Ranson was forced to pull back to the space station of New Regent. The Battle of New Antieta Five different factions battledin the city of New Antieta. Ranson's forces glassed the corrupted part of the Cit y killing the Kandlia there, while Wertias Opop defeated Harkoff's Fleet, finally the UTSEA and Opop did battle, Opop was defeated. Arcto Archon and Rigel Arcasi just barely defeated Ranson's weakened fleet, luckily for him, he had already accomplished all three objectives. First Borales Invasion The Kaiser Sent Ranson and Three other fleets to do much of the same as they did on Kanderarch, with destroying the kandlia replaced by disarming the Viserak on Borales , He defeated various Viserak Fleets who were already split in half due to half of their fleets were in search of Gerard Tygore. Once their goals had been accomplished the UTSEA fleet departed from Borales just in time to fight various Kandlian Swarms who returned to the Sapphirian Sector. The Ice Core trap Ranson returned to planet Antarctos. In order to trick Sentien into falling to UTSEA hands, he had to feign defeat, which he did allowing the Kandlia to find Frontier and Earth, where they were devastated by UTSEA superior tactics. Black Ice Glacier Kaiser Matt Tygore sent the UTSEA fleets to activate the Boreluzian Star beacon on Borelus, though there was stiff resistance, Ranson and Richard Partisan's forces shut down the Shield Generator, destroyed the Boreluzian Defense Fleet and secured then activated the Star Beacon. The Temple James Ranson took part in the Allied attack against the Loreko and his brainwashed minions, once the outlying forces had been destroyed. Ranson surrounded all of the exits of the Temple preventing Loreko from escaping. Category:Terran Characters